Change Among Friends
by slasher92
Summary: Harry is tired of the way his friends are treated by Draco. It finally becomes too much.


(Courtesy of leo_draconis) A fic where Draco keeps making fun of Harry's friends, being an ass about it, while they're in a relationship. Post-Hogwarts, preferably. And maybe Ron and Hermione are being really decent to Draco but Draco's just so used to it that he keeps shooting off his mouth. And then Harry gets upset - he's always upset when Draco does it, but this time maybe he actually breaks down (I'm looking for more sadness than anger) and Draco realizes he's been a dick and promises to make it up to Harry. And then we see a lovely scene where he's polite to R & H or something

This is un-beta'd so be warned. This was one of the first stories I wrote to publish online so it's a little...okay a LOT rough.

Harry looked down at his wrist and then at the razor in his left hand. Shaking slightly, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath before putting the blade down on the bed side table. "Harry? Where are you?" Draco's voice drifted though the door. Harry knew he should move, he knew he shouldn't let Draco see him fall about like this but it had gone too far. Instead of hiding the razor, he let his head drop into his hand and waited for the sound of Draco's footsteps to enter their bedroom. "Harry? Love, why are you in here?" Draco said as he walked into the room. Harry tried to keep his shoulders from shaking but gave up when he felt Draco's weight sink onto the mattress. "God love, what is wrong?" Draco's panicked voice asked. Harry barely managed to turn his head before he collapsed against his boyfriend as tremendous sobs wracked his body.

"All….you ever….do is…make…make fun…of my…best ma…mates," he manages to force out before he curled away from Draco, his arms wrapping weakly around his knees in a protective manner. "I'm just so tired of it Draco," Harry said slowly as his tears started to subside, "They are my friends and all, all you do is insult them." Draco reached out to pull Harry close and was stunned when Harry curled up tighter and glared at Draco.

"Harry…it's an…" Draco started to say before Harry sighed and interrupted him.

"No. No more excuses Draco. They are my friends, have been for a very long time and it hurts meto hear you call Hermione a…mudblood or when you insult the Weasleys. They are the closest thing I've ever had to a family and you hate them!" Harry's voice started off strong before gradually relapsing into tears. Draco looked wide-eyed at his lover before slowly getting off the bed and silently walking away. Harry waited until he knew Draco had left the room before slowly uncurling his body and reached for the razor again. As he touched the blade, a memory from earlier that day flashed though his mind's eye.

_Harry and Draco had just finished eating lunch and Harry was cleaning up the dishes when Hermione's head popped into the fireplace. "Hello Harry, do you mind if Ronald and I come over? Rose and Hugo are driving us insane. And if I don't get Ron out of the house soon I'm pretty sure he will send them to Burrow permanently and as much as I would love being able to have sex with Ron whenever, I would miss them terribly," Hermione said as Harry rolled his eyes and laughed._

"_Sure Hermione, just give me a moment to clean up and find where Draco wondered off to." She nodded and her face vanished. Harry wiped the last dish clean before wiping his own hands off on the towel next to the sink. Draco had always whined about the lack of house-elves they had, which in all honestly was none, but Harry found doing the everyday things themselves to be more romantic and personal. Besides, Hermione occasionally would try to restart S.P.E.W and that was an argument that Harry just didn't want to have. "Draco? Where did you vanish to?" he called out as he exited the kitchen. He walked into their living area to find Draco sprawled out of the sofa, snoring softly. Smiling softly, he walked over to his boyfriend. Draco always looked so innocent when he was sleeping, well, he looked like he had the potential to be innocent. Shaking his shoulder slightly, Harry sat down on the edge of the sofa and smiled as Draco lazily opened one eye._

"'_Lo," he drawled sleepily. Draco opened his arms and pulled Harry up to lay beside him on the sofa. Harry instinctively curled into Draco's warmth. He smirked when he felt Draco rotate his hips sleepily against his back._

"_Draco, we don't have time. I…oh god that feels good…I told Hermione to come over," he panted as Draco reached around to caress his chest lovingly. Gasping, he turned around to face Draco. His tongue gently traced Draco's lips before licking his way into his lover's mouth. Draco moaned softly as their tongues dueled for dominance. Harry intertwined their legs gently and presses their hips close._

"_Harry! We're here mate!" Ron's voice called out as Harry suddenly pulled away from Draco with a blush gracing his face. He kissed Draco in apology for leaving him in such a state before adjusting his own faded jeans. He had just sat down on the couch normally when the couple entered the room._

"_Harry!" Hermione cried out as she rushed over to him. He stood up and hugged her happily before turning to Ron and clapping him on the back in a semi hug since Hermione had yet to let go. "Hello Draco," she said as she finally released Harry._

"_Harry, you didn't tell me the Weasel was coming," Draco said with a sneer. Harry stepped closer to his friends in a subconscious gesture and frowned._

"_Draco, I told you Hermione was coming. You know that they always come together," he said as he looked down sadly._

"_Well I knew that Granger was going to come but not the Weasel," Draco replied as he stood up and left the room leaving Harry looking hurt. Ron grunted and Harry turned back around._

"_C'mon mate, we're going out. 'Mione, wants to get out of closed houses entirely," he said as Hermione nodded._

Harry sighed and looked at the door before slowly turning the blade over and over. He was so absorbed in watching how the light reflected off the razor that he didn't hear Draco re-enter the room. It wasn't until Harry pressed the razor against his neck that Draco all but shouted his name. "Harry! What the hell are you doing?" Harry looked over his shoulder with tear-filled eyes.

"It hurts me when you are mean to them. You aren't the man I love…it's like the old Draco comes back and it scares and hurts me," Harry said as he looked brokenly at his lover. "After you left today, I went out and cried with my friends. They watched me fall apart. I just can't stand this anymore." Draco looked on helplessly as Harry slid the razor deep into his vein and then spelled it in. When Draco felt like he could actually move again, he rushed to Harry's side, tears spilling down his face uncontrollably.

"No. No. No. Harry, stay with me. Please, I love you. Don't do this. Please. God Harry, I will do anything. I swear anything. Just don't go. Please. Baby, stay with me," Draco murmured frantically as he tried to figure out how to remove the blade now wedged into his lover's neck. "Please. Harry, please. Please. Please. Please. Please," he began to repeat over and over as he finally regained enough sense to dig the cellular phone out of Harry's front pocket and pushed random numbers until Hermione's number showed up on the display. "Gra…Hermione….help. Harry….need help…" he said panicked as he looked down at Harry, whose eyes began to close.

"Draco? What do you mean? Is Harry hurt?" Hermione's voice said faintly through the phone. Draco quickly explained what was going on and Hermione snapped into action, "Okay Draco, hang up and put the phone in your pocket. Then get the small bag on Harry's side of the bed. In it is a portkey to take you to St. Mungo's. Ron and I will meet you there."

Draco hung up and did as he was told stiffly and nervously praying to every deity he could think of that Harry would be okay. He grabbed the portkey and, holding Harry close to him, squeezed his eyes shut. When he reopened his eyes, Harry had gone paler than usual and they were in the hectic lobby of St. Mungo's. "Help! Someone I need a healer!" he cried out desperately. As a young healer approached them, Draco gasped and looked at him frantically. "Please, Harry Potter needs medical help right away," he said trying to use his boyfriend's name as leverage.

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy, I am Healer Scorpios and I will help him. Just tell me what happened," Healer Scorpios said as he levitated Harry on to a stretcher. Draco looked on helplessly as he tried to find the right words to explain why Harry was bleeding out in front of him.

"He…a razor in his neck…magically sealed in," he finally said brokenly as he felt a pair of hands grasp his forearm. He turned around suddenly to see Hermione holding his arm and Ron standing nervously behind her.

"Draco," was all she said before Draco all but collapsed onto the floor in hysterical sobs. She sunk down onto her knees and took him into her arms and made soft shushing noises and stroked his back to calm him down. She nodded at Ron who went to find Healer Scorpios and explain what happened. "Shhh Draco, it's okay, Harry will be okay."

"It's all my fault" he said, "He was upset with the way I treated you and he did this…he did this on purpose Hermione." Hermione looked down sadly at Draco. "I shouldn't have been mean to you two. My Harry wouldn't be in the god awful situation if I had been nice," he babbled as he shook harshly from the tears. "Gods if he wakes up, I will never be mean to anyone again as long as I live." The two of them stayed on the floor of St. Mungo's until both of their legs were numb as she held him like a little child. Suddenly Healer Scorpios spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy? We have been able to remove the blade for Mr. Potter's neck. He is currently still unconscious from the surgery. He should be coming to any moment if you wish to go see him." Draco slowly stood up, unsure of how stable his legs would be before he reached out a hand and help Hermione up. Healer Scorpios turned to her, "Mrs. Weasley, your husband is already with Mr. Potter." She nodded and holding onto Draco, the two walked down the hall to where Harry's room was.

"Draco?" Harry's broken voice filled the silence in the room. Draco was instantly by his side and holding his hand lovingly. "Where am I?" he asked as he looked around weakly. Draco motioned for Hermione and Ron to move closer. "Ron, Hermione…what are you guys doing here?"

"Draco called us when you sealed the razor into your neck. He was so worried Harry, we all were. You are in St. Mungo's Harry," she said as Draco kissed his forehead. Harry looked up at him in confusion. He silently mouthed 'why' to Draco and Draco shushed him with a finger.

"I know this is my fault love. And I am sorry. I never should have let such childhood rivalries go on so long and so far. I swear as long as I live that I will never utter a mean word to anyone ever again as long as I don't have to even come this close to losing the man I love again. I love you Harry and I will never hurt you again. I promise that until the day I no longer have breath in me." Harry smiled at Draco and then at Hermione and Ron.

"You heard him right? Never again he says," Harry said softly and trying to make a joke. But Draco tilted his head to look at him.

"Never again, Harry Malfoy-Potter. I will never let you get hurt by my actions again." Harry's eyes widened at the name and the blushed faintly. "Harry James Potter, if you promise to never scare us like this again, I will promise to never insult your friends. I also promise to make you the happiest man ever," he said solemnly.

Harry nodded and said, "I promise." Draco laughed and kissed him joyfully. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry."

"We love you too Harry."

After a few moments, Ron shifted and looked down at Harry. "Now mate, promise me you will never do this again," Ron said as he looked sharply at Draco.

In the quiet of the room, two voices rang out loud and clear, "I promise."

The End.


End file.
